1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a refrigerator including a carbonated water production device and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that keeps food fresh by including a storage compartment for storing food and a cold air supplying unit for supplying cold air to the storage compartment. In accordance with a user's need, the refrigerator may include an ice-making device for generating ice and a dispenser that is capable of taking filtered water or ice from the outside without opening a door.
A user has a need for obtaining a processed beverage in addition to filtered water or ice from the refrigerator. However, refrigerators according to the related art provide filtered water or ice to the user but do not provide a processed beverage.